


I Don't Believe in Fairytales But I Believe in You and Me

by thelifeofawolf



Series: Wonderland Is Over [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claiming, M/M, no lemons or limes but a little teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelifeofawolf/pseuds/thelifeofawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asks for Derek's help in reeling in Lydia, Derek shows Stiles that there are more fish in the sea and by more fish he means only him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Believe in Fairytales But I Believe in You and Me

Derek Hale was brooding alone in the ruins of his house when Stiles walked up. He knew that the werewolf was aware that he was standing in the doorway because not only was he freshly showered and smelling of Irish Spring, but stealth isn’t really Stiles’s strong point and Derek had to have heard him stumble into the house. 

“Yo. Derek?” Stiles stood awkwardly in the doorway looking around the room. Everything was charred and essentially destroyed but the house was as sturdy as ever; strong, yet frighteningly fragile. Stiles stepped forward towards Derek when the alpha piped up.

“What do you want?”

“Uh, well, this is awkward. You see, I really don’t want to be here but you seem to know what you’re doing when it comes to these kind of things and-” Stiles rushed while motioning with his hands only to freeze when Derek cut him off with a growl.  
“Just get to the point Stiles.” The impatience was clear on Derek’s face when he turned around to face the teenager. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows, leaning back onto the table behind him. 

Stiles gulped. 

“Okay then. Well, it’s probably the most obvious thing ever, but I’m basically in love with a nut job that’s in love with a werewolf that used to be a Kanima” Derek let out a snort. Stiles brushed it off and continued, “Which has resulted in my 10 year plan to get her to love me to evolve into a 15 year plan. Anyways, you seem to be the king of wooing ladies as shown in the police station when you made a very convincing distraction despite how ridiculous it was to watch.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Derek no longer looked impatient, he just looked exhausted. 

“I need you to teach me how to get Lydia to love me.” It came out more like a question than a request and the pleading cross between a smile and grimace on his face probably didn’t help the situation.

It was silent for a bit, the two men staring at each other across the room. 

Another snort came from Derek but it soon evolved into a full out obnoxiously loud laugh.

Stiles’s arms went limp at his side; he rolled his head backwards and sighed towards the ceiling. Looking back at Derek, the man had a huge smile on his face. He was still chuckling and slightly shaking his head back and forth in amusement. 

“What? Seriously, what! What is so funny?” Stiles bewilderment and slight anger make Derek flash a lopsided smile at him. 

“Oh Stiles, you’re hopeless.” Derek walked forward, his smile shifting into a smirk and his eyes slightly narrowed at Stilinski. “That 15 year plan to get Lydia to love you isn’t going to work. Lydia is basically head over heels for Jackson and now that he’s a werewolf, he’ll probably see her as a mate instead of a girlfriend. And wolves mate for life.”

“Oh wow, thanks for that uplifting note, Dr. Feelgood.” Stiles face went from slightly ticked off to unimpressed fairly quickly. “That is exactly what I needed to hear, thanks. You know what? I knew I shouldn’t have asked for help from the sour wolf.”

Derek snorted at the last remark. Slowly, he walked across the beaten up floor towards him, talking as he did. “Stiles, you need to just give up on Lydia. As much as I hate to say something as corny as this but there are other people out there. The girl you liked since what, grade three? Yeah, she’s not into you the way you’re into her.” Derek stopped right in front of Stiles; eyes locked with their faces not even a foot away from each other. Derek leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. “And are you even sure that you’re into to her in the way you let on?”

Stiles’s heart just about leapt out of his chest. His pulse spiked. Derek smelled like smoke and pine needles with a hint of aftershave and chocolate. Stiles swallowed hard, his eyes wide. The proximity of Derek was sending his mind reeling. He was mystified as to why the alpha would be this close to him, but the question he asked was the one that made him stop in his tracks.

Derek continued to whisper in his ear; “Are you sure you aren’t just fooling yourself into thinking that you’re basically obsessed with her to distract you from the one who really makes your heart skip?” Derek brushed his lips over Stiles’s neck right below his ear. Stiles’s breath caught in his throat. 

“See?” Derek muttered against his skin, “Your pulse jumped again but you aren’t afraid. You smell nothing like fear.” 

Stiles stood stock still while Derek reached around him, one hand holding his bicep, the other resting on the small of his back. The latter started to migrate upwards, Derek’s fingers trailing along his spine. Shivers ran through his body and warmth grew in his stomach. 

The sirens inside Stiles’s head went off when Derek pushed him up against the wall. This felt all too familiar but the circumstances were all too different. Derek slid his leg in between Stiles’s and leaned into him, gently grinding the bulge in Stilinski’s pants. Derek nipped at his earlobe and a low growl escaped from his throat. Not threatening, but almost possessive.

“My wolf claimed you as his when I first found you and idiotic Scott in the woods poking around.” Stiles was still frozen. “You looked pretty good in that blazer, almost delectable.” Derek applied more pressure to the bulge in Stiles’s pants with his upper thigh to accentuate the last word. A moan slid out of Stiles’s throat against his better judgment. 

“As much as I’d love to stay here and tease you senseless until you give into my wolf and really become mine, I have a pack to attend to. Don’t lock your window tonight, Red. This wolf isn’t really all that bad.” A mischievous smile spread across Derek’s face and his eyes flashed red. 

Stiles leaned on that wall for a while after Derek left, dwelling on the words whispered into his ear and against his skin. Stiles tried to ignore the heat in his pants and focus on the brief but significant conversation that he just had with the local alpha. 

Derek’s wolf chose him. The wolf chose Stiles to be his mate…

And wolves mate for life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble, but it went a little over a thousand words...  
> Whoops
> 
> I might do a companion piece because I totally left it open. Or someone else can pick up after and write more if they want. Just inform me first, please.


End file.
